


[Podfic] Boeuf Mystère

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Critic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from galwednesday:“Quick question,” Bucky said.Steve looked up, but didn’t stop moving passports and stacks of cash into a nondescript blue duffel, his mind busily ticking through logistics. He’d grab the glock taped behind the hidden drawer in the desk on their way out, and they could buy new clothes once they got across the border into neutral territory, so they didn’t need much else, apart from whatever Bucky wanted to bring. One duffle should be enough. “Yeah, honey?”“What the fuck.”





	[Podfic] Boeuf Mystère

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boeuf Mystère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735219) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/MCU/Boeuf+Mystere/boeuf+mystere.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size)  
  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Boeuf Mystère 

Duration: 0:10:40 (incl. 0:01:30 outtakes)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kgyrpgv9r6lpuos/%5BMCU%5D%20Boeuf%20Mystere.mp3?dl=0) | 5.15 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/MCU/Boeuf+Mystere/%5BMCU%5D+Boeuf+Mystere.m4a) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cp68mx05utosns2/%255BMCU%255D_Boeuf_Mystere.m4a/file) | 5:17 mb. 

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to galwednesday for giving blanket permission to podfic, and writing this delightful fic! 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> We recorded this podfic live, while both of us were in the same city, and we had a few hours to hang out and take advantage of an empty flat to record in! The outtakes are less extensive than our [star trek-dr who collab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596803) podfic, as we pretty much dived straight into this one without much chit-chat, but we had a lot of fun getting into character before the mic was running! 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments! Stockpiling notification emails will get us through winter.


End file.
